


He's The Love Of My Life

by freeshavocado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeshavocado/pseuds/freeshavocado
Summary: Jisung really didn't deserve to suffer like this, but hey at least got his man(Sorry for the title, summary, and story. This just happened because I was bored. Please read🙏🙏🙏)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	He's The Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. I can't edit to save my life.  
> I wrote this on my phone so...😌😌😌

If you told a 15 year old Jisung that when he would be older he would have a crush on his Donghyuck hyung, he would've laughed in your face then awkwardly shuffled  
away. Now, here he is at 18 years old, with a crush on said Donghyuck hyung, and if anything, Jisung is obssesed with him. Jisung absolutely adored Haechan's laugh. In Jisung's opinion his hyung's singing voice is smooth, sweet, and stunning. He loved the way Hyuck's nose would scrunch up when he smiles. He loves the way he would dance like it was his last time. He loved the stare Donghyuck would give when he performs (Jisung recalled watching the GO stage fancam and feeling his breath knocked out of his lungs.) He loved Donghyuck's cheerfulness, loving attitude, and sweetness. He loved basically everything that Donghyuck is and all he did. In short, Jisung was whipped with a capital w. (Which the author absolutely relates to.)

Today was one of their rare off days. Most of the Dream members were either still asleep i.e. Jaemin, watching tv i.e. Renjun, or playing games i.e. Jeno and Chenle. Then we have Jisung lying on his bed and watching every fancam of Haechan that existed under the glowing hate orb that is the sun. Jisung was on his eighth fancam right now and if there was no interruption he would probably watch fancams until dinner. 

Jisung is now watching 127's English performance of Regular and he is absolutely enthralled by the way Donghyuck sang in English. He marveled at the ease that Haechan pronounced a language that he has not mastered. He swooned over Donghyuck's voice when he sings his part. When the camera panned to Haechan, and Jisung saw those bedroom eyes that his hyung was known for; he actually giggled and squirmed in his bed.

That was how Chenle found him half an hour later. Chenle entered the room and raised an eyebrow at the maknae's squirming and blushing. It seemed like Jisung was still too invested in what he was watching to pay notice to his best friend who was leaning on the door jamb, looking too amused for his own good. 

"What are you watching, Jisungie?" Chenle asked in lieu of an introduction. Chenle "ahhd" knowingly when the younger spluttered and fumbled while trying to hide his phone which just ended up falling on his face with a painful thunk.

"Nothing!" the younger said in a too high voice, while fumbling – in a manner that was too similar to an electrocuted fish – in an attempt to hide his phone.

Chenle quirked his eyebrow and approached the younger with a teasing voice. "Nothing? Are you sure you aren't watching Hyuckie hyung?" he asked in a sing-song voice. Jisung's spluttering and sudden transition to a bright shade of red was all the answer Chenle needed. He giggled at how obvious Jisung was about his crush on their sunshine hyung. Chenle would bet his entire slime collection that everyone around Jisung knew about his crush, the people in SM knew, their CEO knew, hell, he would even bet that people in Europe knew. Chenle glanced pitifully at their maknae (he was still twitching and was having awfully severe case of gay panic) who was too shy to even attempt to compliment Donghyuck. He decided right then and there that he would help the younger get his prince charming.

"Jisung, stand up. We are gonna do   
something about your crush on Hyuckie hyung." Chenle commanded in a no nonsense voice.

Jisung was taken aback and quickly denied having any semblance of a crush on Haechan. 

"I don't have a crush. What do you mean? Who's Hyuckie hyung? Me? I'm Jisung. I don't get crushes. I am a baby. A baby doesn't have crushes." Jisung rattled out, ending with an awkward laugh that transformed into a whine at Chenle's are-you-shitting-me-right-now face. Jisung buried his face into his pillow at the ultra judgemental look his Chinese best friend was giving him. And so commenced possibly the worst sequence of events in Jisung's life.

———————

The next time Jisung and Haechan were in the same premises was a couple of days after Chenle's declaration to help Jisung bag his true love. NCT Dream had a photoshoot with a magazine and Jisung was caught in a situation wherein he wanted to both curse and thank whatever deities there were. The first set of clothes they were put in was safe enough; just some suit and tie attire that they had to wear, but what really snatched his weave and left him breathless was what Haechan wore for his solo shoot. His long legs and thick thighs were wrapped in what Jisung swore was the tightest pair of leather pants he has ever seen. Haechan's leg which were originally long seemed to stretch on for miles (sidenote; the author hates miles because they come from a part of the world where everyone uses the scientific measurements like sane people) in those pants. His torso was clothed in a fishnet shirt with a crop top leather jacket to cover his chest. Jisung could see that all the dancing really worked well for the older boy's body. 

While Donghyuck was being photographed alone, Jisung gawked at the perfection that is his hyung (the author can't really blame him, because mood.) For this particular shoot, his hyung was stretched out on a white sofa. The prop along with his dark attire made Donghyuck's golden skin stand out. He was languidly sucking on a lollipop with his infamous bedroom eyes staring straight at the camera. 

Jisung was quickly turning red while staring at his hyung. Any passerby would think that he ate a ghost pepper and got constipated due to the blush that was on his face and the expression he was wearing. Lo, and behold a passerby did come. He would be safe if it were any passerby because he was sure that they would just glance at him with a look of concern but life was fucked up and decided that the first passerby that saw him was Chenle. 

Jisung squeaked when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned around spluttering some rubbish about how he's not staring at Donghyuck. Jisung cut himself off when he saw Chenle's knowing look.   
Chenle loved Jisung from the bottom of his heart and due to this love he suggested the impossible to Jisung.  
"Jisung, why don't you bring this water bottle to Hyuckie hyung once his done with his shoot.", he said while manhandling said bottle into Jisung's unwilling hands. 

Jisung distinctly felt his brain malfunction at his bestfriend's suggestion. "I can't do that. I'll die.", he exclaimed. He was quite literally panicking - convulsing, stuttering, and all that jazz - at the prospect of handing the bottle to Haechan. He was calculating the probability of his hands accidentally touching his hyung's hands when he passes the bottle and the numbers for accidentally touching hands were higher than the numbers for not accidentally touching hands. That thought raised a lot of warning signs and red flags in Jisung's mind. 

Chenle gave Jisung a spectacular death stare when he heard the younger's reply. Chenle believed himself to be patient, kind, and gentle but if he had to watch Jisung gay panic one more time he is 150% sure he would fucking flip.

Hyuck stood up from the sofa after the photographer yelled "finished" and started walking in their general direction. He waved at the two maknaes and flashed a bright smile. This caused Jisung to wave awkwardly back. Chenle saw that Jisung would need help with giving the water to Haechan. So, being the kind friend that he is, Chenle shoved Jisung in Donghyuck's direction and life was truly fucked up because Jisung went barreling in Donghyuck's direction (Chenle was stronger than he looked.) Jisung's life flashed before his eyes as he stumbled into the arms of a surprised Hyuck. Good luck made sure that Jisung would collide with a soft impact but bad luck made Haechan's arms wrap around Jisung's waist to steady him.

Jisung blinked twice before he could register what is happening. He stared at Haechan's worried look then stared down at the arms that we're still wrapped around his waist. This prompted him to go into the panic of the century.

"Hyung, hey, how you doing? What's up? You cool? Yeah, you're so cool." Jisung awkwardly blurted out. He felt his face turn red and he somehow felt light-headed. Jisung's stomach was filled with butterflies and his butterflies had butterflies. The proximity between himself and the love of his life was not helping with the queasiness he was feeling.

"Are you ok, baby?" Haechan replied back worriedly while laying his palm on Jisung's forehead as if to take his temperature.

Now, you must understand that our protagonist swooned when he heard his hyung call him baby therefore he was in no condition to reply. This state of misty eyed swooning made his love interest come to the conclusion that Jisung was coming down with a fever. Haechan then proceeded to inform Jisung's mother - Jaemin - which then promptly made Jaemin lose his shit and start a whole debacle in which Jisung was herded into the waiting room and forced to take a nap until it was time for their final group shot. Through it all, Jisung remained in a vegetal state while the word "baby" was floating around his head. 

After Jisung was called for their final shot, they were all dismissed and instructed to prepare for their return to their dorm. Through the entire process of having their makeup removed and their clothes change, Haechan was shooting concerned glances at Jisung while Jisung tried to maintain a steady breathing rhythm and not freak out at the said glances. He knew he totally botched the "I'm calm as fuck" act when he saw the way Chenle smirked and Jaemin eyed him knowingly

———————

Now, you can't blame Jisung for being skittish around Donghyuck. Donghyuck was a force to be reckoned with. The way he rampages around the company and giving random people his affection and flirting up a storm would make anyboy who is not a straight pole have heart palpitations and let's not forget the way he looks cause damn, the boy is hot. Anyway back to our mousy protagonist. Jisung was having a peaceful moment of respite from the dance practice the Dream members were having. His focus has been good so far and he is convinced that it is due to the absence of the love of his life. It was disheartening but good for his focus. As things are it seemed that the deities didn't like Jisung functioning like a normal human being and not panicking because the door slammed open and in sauntered the cause of Jisung's gay crisis. It appears the gods had decreed that he would now have a crisis in front of all the Dream members, their manager, and their dance instructor. 

Haechan walked in with his bad posture and grinning face no sign of exhaustion despite the 127 members just finishing their dance rehearsal. He went straight towards the 00 line and proceeded to piss Renjun off. Jeno's eyes held such affection for Donghyuck while watching his two friends bicker. Jaemin just looked resigned and ready to interfere in case things got to violent.

After a few more moment of bickering, Donghyuck left the older members and skipped (where does all his energy come from) over to the two youngest and smothered them with hugs and kisses. Chenle made a noise of disdain and looked over to his best friend for support only to find said best friend standing still with a lovesick expression while Donghyuck's arms were around Jisung's waist. Donghyuck was oblivious to the look on Jisung's face due to his face being buried in the maknae's shoulder. As soon as Donghyuck pulled back to look at Jisung, Jisung went stiff and his knees proceeded to buckle due to exhaustion and he went down. Because Jisung was taller and heavier than Haechan went down with him too. 

Somehow, Jisung realized that Haechan was under him. Jisung's arms were bracketing Donghyuck's head while Donghyuck was starring at him worriedly. 

"Are you tired? You want to sleep on my lap for a bit?" Donghyuck asked in a soft voice all while tenderly patting his head. All of that made Jisung's mind blank out. He could imagine a big K.O. sign in his head. All he could hear and see is Haechan. He was in a stupid.

A catcall broke him out of his trance. He spluttered and suddenly realized the position they were in. He scrambled off of Haechan and promptly landed on his ass. Donghyuck stood up calmly and sent a glare in the other's direction. He marched to Jisung and yanked him up by his wrist and dragged him to the corner; sat down and forced Jisung to lie down with his head on his lap. 

"Get some sleep. Hyung will wake you up when break is over." Donghyuck whispered into Jisung's ears causing a shower to go down the youngest's spine. Renjun watched with a shit-eating grin while the affectionate look on Jeno's eyes never seemed to disappear. Jisung sighed and knew that his heart wouldn't survive this ordeal. 

———————

It all came to a head when Jisung and Haechan were left in the dorm. The other Dreamiest have obviously left them out of their little outing for the express reason of wanting Jisung to suffer. Before Chenle left the dorm, he threatened Jisung with a pen and told him that he would suffer if he didn't confess. To say Jisung was shocked with the aggression would be an understatement. 

Anyway, that threat lead Jisung to where he was now. Standing in front of Haechan's room armed with the determination to finally confess his undying love and fealty to Donghyuck. Spurred by said determination and suspense, Jisung bursted into Donghyuck's room with gusto only to stumble and eat dirt. "What is the cause?" you may ask. Well, in his haste to confess to Donghyuck, Jisung burst into the room while his hyung was in the process of changing and he got an eye-full of Haechan's tan torso.

While Jisung remained splayed out on the floor, Haechan approached him with the caution of a wild animal. He was unsure of the enthusiasm of their youngest member and quite frankly his heart leaped out of his chest the moment the door bursted open without warning. Haechan sat down on his haunches and proceeded to pry the taller male of the floor. 

Jisung sat up and starred at Donghyuck's face and promptly grabbed his chin and planted a smooch on his lips. Haechan stiffened at the sudden kiss and shoved Jisung to his ass. 

Jisung came to and began to regret his impulsiveness. As he began stammering out his apology, he lifted his head only to see his hyung's face turning an alarming shade of red. He decided then and there to just tell Donghyuck what he felt for the older male.

"Hyung, if you couldn't tell from that kiss, I like you and want to date you." Jisung said with conviction.

Donghyuck was rarely embarrassed or shy but the kiss and the sudden confession from Jisung made him feel like burrowing into the ground. He likes Jisung too but that abruptness of everything made his brain short-circuit. 

Jisung saw the exact moment his hyung's brain shut down and simply took Donghyuck's hands and sat him on his lap. 

"Hyung, I've liked you for the longest time and I really want to be your boyfriend please answer me." Jisung said in a softer tone.

Haechan buried his face into the maknae's shoulder and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Jisung asked.

Haechan lifted his head and smiled shyly at Jisung while playing with Jisung's fingers. His ears were a stunning red color.  
"Hyung likes you too and I'll be happy to be your boyfriend." 

Those words coupled with the shy demeanor did things to Jisung's heart. He angled Haechan's and kissed him again.

When the Dreamies returned, the first thing they saw was Haechan and Jisung cuddling on the couch.  
"Ahh, young love." they all thought collectively, while taking pictures of the two.


End file.
